Digimon: The Retelling (sort of, but not really)
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: Digimon Adventure 01 storyline with my own character thrown in as a lead role plus some other side events as well. Beware of AUness and heavy crossoverness!
1. Chapter 1

**An: I put my own character into the storyline of Digimon! Cause, you know, why not? Anyway, he is Tai's fraternal twin brother. For those of you who don't know what that means. They are twins that don't look alike. This is AU for many reasons. This will have a Naruto crossover with a Dragonball Z crossover. So interested? Then please. Read and review.**

_July 1, 1993, Odaiba, Japan_

Kai and his four year old sister, Hikari, were staring at the completely red screen of their mother's computer. Kai was seven years old and had spiky brown hair. His eyes were brown much like his eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and pants. Hikari had short brown hair and eyes like her brother. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt and pants.Kai and Hikari were half-siblings. Kai's father was an American Army soldier. He and Kai's mother, Yuuko Kamiya, had met when he came to Japan to comfort one of his squad member's family after they were killed in a humvee crash. Kai's father stalled for as much time as possible so as to not leave Japan and Kai's mother. Several months later Kai and his fraternal twin, Tai, were born. Then their father had to leave Japan. He was never able to return to Japan. He was killed by an IED in the First Persian Gulf war several months later. Hikari was born three years after Kai and Tai's father was killed. Her father had been their mother's boyfriend for two years but they broke up two months after Hikari was born. Kai took it upon himself to take care of Hikari and Tai after the break up as their mother took multiple low paying jobs in order to take care of all three kids. After a while, Tai proved that he could take care of himself despite his young age. Kai continued to take care of Hikari. Kai had been sleeping in the lower part of the bunk bed that he shared with Tai. Hikari had snuck into the room and silently woke him up. He had noticed here scared, wide eyes and followed her to their mother's computer. The screen was a bright, neon red. Kai and Hikari just stared at the screen. Hikari instinctively grabbed Kai's hand. This was how their brother Tai found them after he woke up for his fourth trip to the bathroom. Tai was the same age as Kai and had brown spiky brown hair and eyes just like him too. That was about all they had in common. They didn't look alike. But then again, fraternal twins don't look alike_._ He was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and pants and had a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. "Kai? Hikari?" he mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing?" They didn't answer and continued to stare at the screen of the computer. "You guys know we're not supposed to be playing with the computer." he said.

"But it's doing something weird." Hikari said without looking away from the computer or taking her hand away from Kai's. The screen started to bulge outwards.

**XXX**

_The next morning_

"Tai! Kai! Hikari! Time to wake up! I'm going to the health food store!" Their mother called. "Kai take care of your sister!" The door shut almost inaudibly as their mother left the house. Tai sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Kai did the same and walked out of the room and into Hikari's. "Man what a weird dream." Tai said as he climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed."I got to stop watching scary movies." he said and slipped on the last rung and almost fell off. He walked into Hikari's bedroom and found Hikari sleeping with her arms wrapped around a white egg with pink spots. Kai was lying next to her with his arms around her. "The eggs real!" Tai exclaimed. Kai nodded as he started to drift off to sleep. "I'm gonna go play soccer with my friends." Tai said and went to get changed.

"Have fun." Kai mumbled and fell asleep. Five minutes later Hikari woke up and tried to get out of bed but couldn't as there was something heavy on her. Kai groaned and pulled Hikari closer. "No." he mumbled. "Five more minutes Kari. Please?" Hikari simply snuggled into her brother and she too fell asleep. Five minutes later Hikari and Kai both woke up. They were still a little groggy. Hikari climbed into her high chair and held onto the egg tightly. Kai prepared two eggs and some ham. He had asked his mother to teach him to cook so he could prepare meals for himself, Tai and Hikari when she was not around. She had gladly accepted and taught him everything she knew. Which was a lot. "Bet these eggs would taste much better than yours." Kai said. Hikari blew her whistle tiredly. "How much you want to bet Tai would want to use it as a soccer ball?" Kai asked. Hikari's eyes widened and she hugged the egg tightly. "He would probably get bored because it probably wouldn't bounce that high." Kai said and placed Hikari's breakfast in front of her. She reached for her glass of orange juice and the egg fell to the floor. Hikari blew her whistle rapidly and ran her hands over her stomach. She looked under the table but only found their cat, Miko. She didn't see it roll behind her until it hit the wall. She looked behind her and blew her whistle some more as she climbed out of her high chair. Kai looked at her from the cupboards in his search for forks. "You okay Kari?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "Where's your egg?" Hikari pointed at the wall. "I got it don't worry." he said. He walked over to the egg and bent to pick it up when it rolled away. "The heck?" he mumbled. He looked at his sister. "Help me catch your egg Kari?" he asked her. Hikari followed Kai as he in turn followed her egg. The whistle that she usually always had in her mouth popped out as the egg rolled upright. Kai and Hikari looked at each other and then took a single step towards the egg when it began to crack. "Uh oh." they said simultaneously.

"It's alive." Kai said as the top half of the egg popped off revealing a black blob with golden eyes. "Look Kari. It's cute." The black blob launched itself at Kai and latched onto his face. Hikari giggled at her brother's misfortune. The blob let go and ran under the bed. They both ran to the bed and peeked under it. The blob sat against the wall. It growled at them. Kai attempted to crawl under the bed to get the blob but it blew bubbles at him and he was tossed against a bookshelf. Hikari blew her whistle at it. The blob blew bubbles at her but it did not hurt her like it did Kai. Hikari giggled. "Is it taking a bubble bath?" Kai asked as bubbles filled the room. The bubbles drifted out the window and across the city.

**XXX**

"Agh! Not Tai's candy bars!" Kai shouted. "Tai's gonna kill me!" Hikari looked at him and shook her head. "Mom isn't gonna let you keep this thing you know." Kai said. Hikari blew her whistle. "I know, I know. To be honest I don't really want to get rid of it either. It is kinda cute. Where is it gonna sleep?" Hikari blew her whistle again. "No. Not my room. Tai would find it and then he would tell mom. How 'bout your room?" Hikari nodded. "Alright. It sleeps in your room." Hikari blew her whistle. "No. You can't feed it anymore of Tai's chocolate." Hikari blew her whistle sadly. "Yeah I know it loves them Kari but Tai will kill me if he realizes they are all gone." Her whistle was Hikari's main form of communication. No one but Kai could ever understand what each blow of her whistle meant. Hikari used this to her advantage. If she wanted to tell Kai something but didn't want anyone else to know she used her whistle. The phone started ringing. "I'll get it." Kai said and ran to answer the phone. He caught a glimpse of Hikari hugging the black blob and he smiled. "Kai speaking." he said as he answered the phone.

"This is Sora." a female voice said angrily. "Mimi said you were the one who threw up in my hat." the voice said.

"Uh no. Sora that was Tai. Emphasis on the 'T'." Kai said.

"Oh. Sorry Kai. I heard Tai and not Kai." Sora said. "You're my best friend. How could I have been so stupid?"

"I don't know. Anyway, anger at my brother aside. How are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm fine. I think-" Sora's words were scrambled by static.

"Sora? Sora, the phone connection is bad. I'll call you later alright?" Kai said.

"Okay. B-" the phone connection was lost. Kai hung up the phone and walked back into the room he had left his sister in. He saw her hugging a pink thing with red eyes, sharp, pointy teeth and floppy ears. "Agh! Hikari look out!" he shouted. Hikari pulled away from the pink creature. "It got bigger. It changed. What happened?" Kai asked. "Now what are we going to do? Where are we gonna hide him? It can't sleep in your room. What's mom gonna say when she finds out? It can't get any worse." Kai rambled. The pink thing made an odd sound and Hikari lifted it up. "It just got worse." Kai said as he noticed the present the pink thing had left them. Hikari walked out of the room to get food for the pink thing. She came back in with Miko's food bowl. She set it down a foot away from the pink thing which was bouncing on its ears. "We might want to pin its ears down." Kai said. "He looks pretty hungry." he said as the pink thing glided across the floor and stopped at the bowl. It looked at Hikari and launched itself at her face. "Hey cut it out! Get off my sister you!" Kai shouted. He pulled the pink thing off of Hikari's face only to have it latch on to him. He stumbled around the room as he tried to pry the pink thing off of his face. The pink thing let go and began eating the cat food. Kai hid behind Hikari. "His breath stinks." he said. He saw Miko staring at the pink thing. "Uh oh." he said as Miko launched itself at the pink thing. Hikari grabbed the pink thing and backed up against the wall while Kai tried to hold back Miko. He failed and Miko ran at the pink thing and attempted to scratch it only to scratch Kai instead as he tried to defend the pink thing. "We don't make much of a tag team do we." Kai mumbled as Miko dragged the empty bowl out of the room.

**XXX**

"Kid! I made your favorite! Liver sticks!" their mom called.

"Great." Kai mumbled. "In a minute!" he shouted. Hikari was sitting under the window with the pink thing. They had discovered that it could talk several minutes ago.

"So do you have a name?" Hikari asked.

"Koromon." the pink thing replied. Kai sniffed.

"Hey Kari we're in luck. She burnt them." he said.

"Hey Kai, his name is Koromon." Hikari said.

"Who's name?" Kai asked.

"So Koromon what are you exactly?" Hikari asked.

"I'm a Digimon," Koromon replied."That's short for Digital Monster. I'm from the Digital World."

"My name is Hikari. HI-KA-RI. And that is my brother, his name is Kai. KAI. I have another brother named Tai. TAI." Hikari said.

"Hi Hikarikarikaitai." Koromon said.

"Nevermind." Hikari said.

"You two are the best friends I ever had." Koromon said.

"We're the _only_ friends you've ever had." Hikari said. Koromon then proceeded to latch itself onto Hikari's face again. It let go and looked at Kai.

"Thanks for saving me from that scratching furball." Koromon said and latched itself onto _his _face.

"Just warn us before you do that again." Kai said. Koromon left another present. Kai lifted him up and said, "Let's have a warning for this too."

**XXX**

_That night_

Hikari tiptoed into Kai and Tai's shared room. She gently nudged her brother who woke up immediately. "Kari? What are you doing here?" he mumbled. Hikari ran into her room. Kai scrambled out of his bed and ran after her. Koromon was shivering madly and his eyes had turned completely white. "What's wrong with Koromon? Is he sick? You gave him your liver sticks didn't you?" Kai asked. The covers that Koromon was shivering under rose and fell off to reveal a giant, yellow dinosaur. "N-nice dinosaur." Kai stuttered. Hikari opened the sliding glass door and ran back to the dinosaur. "Piggyback Kai. Piggyback." Hikari said. Kai grabbed her placed her on the dinosaur before climbing on himself. The dinosaur broke through the door with a loud crash and stood on the balcony. "What's going on in there?" their mother asked. "Did you kids break another lamp?"

"Piggyback?" Hikari asked the dinosaur. It lept off the balcony carelessly. Kai held onto the dinosaur's back tightly and Hikari even tighter. It fell and smashed a car as it landed. "Now let's play horsey." Hikari said.

"Crap! That was mom's car!" Kai shouted. They came to a street with a red light.

"Look both ways before you cross the street." Hikari said. Which oddly enough, the dinosaur did. They came to a row of vending machines. "I'm thirsty how 'bout you?" Hikari asked the dinosaur. It smashed the vending machine. "Mom usually puts money in but that works too." Hikari said and she and Kai got off to collect a soda. The dinosaur walked off down the sidewalk. "Hey, where are you going?" Hikari asked and followed after the dinosaur. Kai dropped his soda and ran after Hikari and the dinosaur. They climbed back onto the dinosaur after it stopped. It walked across the street calmly as cars honked their horns when they passed. "You know. We really shouldn't be playing in the street." Hikari said. A truck drove right at them and the dinosaur jumped over it. The dinosaur looked at the retreating truck. "Pepper flame!" it shouted it a low voice and shot a ball of fire from its mouth. Hikari started whimpering and Kai held her tightly. "It's okay Kari. It won't hurt us." Kai said reassuringly and soon she had stopped whimpering. The dinosaur looked at a bus. Hikari scrambled onto the dinosaur's head. "Why are you looking at that bus?" she asked. "Please don't blow it up. I know my mom always says that they're late but they can't help it." The dinosaur opened its mouth to launch a fireball only to shut it upon hearing the sound of a helicopter. "I want to go home now." Hikari whined. The dinosaur launched three fireballs into the sky. Kai, Hikari and the dinosaur looked into the sky and saw a massive, white egg. "I hate to see the chicken that egg came out of." Kai said. The egg split open to reveal a large bird. "That's a big bird." Kai said. As the bird flew by. Kai sensed something bad so he grabbed Hikari and launched himself backwards off of the dinosaur. "Pepper Flame!" the dinosaur shouted and launched three consecutive fireballs at the bird. Hikari ran at the dinosaur.

"Koromon! Please don't fight!" she cried. Kai pulled her away.

"We need to go Kari. Come on!" he shouted.

"Pepper Flame!" the dinosaur shouted and launched a fireball at the giant bird. The bird just laughed.

"My turn." it said. "Sonic Destroyer!" A stream of electricity shot towards the dinosaur and destroyed the bridge behind them. Kai removed himself from his protective position above Hikari.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Who's that?" Hikari asked looking at the giant, dinosaur like creature standing in front of them.

"Koromon?" Kai mused.

"I'm Greymon now." the dinosaur like creature said.

"You can be whoever you want big guy." Kai said.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon shouted and shot a white stream of fire at the giant bird. The bird was thrown to the ground. Greymon charged at the giant bird and they began a giant shoving fight. Both had such enormous levels of strength that no ground was gained or lost. The giant bird grabbed Greymon's throat and knocked him to the ground. "Sonic Destroyer!" it shouted and shot a bolt of electricity at Greymon as he tried to stand. Greymon fell to the ground next to Kai and Hikari's position. "No! Greymon, he's hurt!" Hikari said and rushed to his side. Kai pulled her back.

"Greymon!" Kai shouted. "Get up! He's coming!" The giant bird began preparing to fire another bolt of electricity. Hikari weakly blew her whistle. She started coughing. Kai grabbed her whistle and took a deep breath. Then he blew into the whistle as loud and hard as he could. Greymon opened his eyes. He stood up and threw his head back. "Go for it." Kai whispered.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon shouted and launched a white stream of fire at the giant bird. The bird flew at Greymon causing the flames to destroy both the giant bird and himself.

"Greymon!" Hikari shouted. "Greymon! Don't you wanna play horsey with me anymore? Where are you?"

"He's gone Kari." Kai said sadly. Hikari hugged him and cried into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: In the latest installment of Digimon: The Retelling(sortof), Kai receives his first Digimon! This is going to be exciting maybe!**

_Two Years Later_

Kai was walking from Hikari's friend's house. Tai was playing soccer with his friends and their mother was at one of her many jobs. Kai was in charge of Hikari but she wanted to go to her friends house, so he had decided to take her. As he passing an alley he noticed a something in it and wandered down it. He stopped in front of a spinning green mass of light. "The heck is that?" Kai wondered aloud. He was suddenly pulled towards the green mass. He screamed as he was pulled in.

**XXX**

Kai opened his eyes and immediately shut them from the glare of the sun. He crawled to his feet and opened his eyes hesitantly. "Where am I?." Kai asked as he too looked around. He was in a large clearing surrounded by a large ring of bushes and trees. A clump of bushes rustled and a tall creature stumbled out. It had light purple fur, a white face and red eyes. It was burned and scratched. It was wearing a pair of severely torn and burned white pants with several belts wrapped around the legs. It had a two belts on each arm. One on each bicep and around its wrists. It was wearing a pair of gloves with claws jutting out of the ends of each finger. It wore a pair of boots that stopped about halfway down its feet. It had three pink claws on each foot. "H-human?" it gasped. "P-please help. I don't want t-to die." It fell to the ground. Kai rushed to its side.

"It's okay. You're going to be fine. Fight the pain." Kai said hurriedly. "Ah who am I kidding? I don't know how to heal him. I'm not a doctor."

"That's okay. I'm probably too far gone for anything to be useful." the creature said.

"What's your name?" Kai asked.

"S-strabimon." the creature said.

"Hey Strabimon. I'm Kai Kamiya. I'm nine years old. I live in Odaiba, Japan. I love my little sister Hikari, my twin brother Tai and my mother. Mostly my little sister." Kai said.

"Hello Kai Kamiya. I'm a Digimon. I live in the Digital World. I want to be good at fighting, get stronger and defeat my enemies. Mostly be good at fighting." Strabimon said.

"If you pull through this then you can do all of those things." Kai said. Strabimon smiled weakly.

"I could, but the chances of me doing so are slim." he said. Kai shook his head.

"No!" he shouted. "Don't talk like that. You're going to live. Say it. You're going to live. No other option is allowed." Kai said.

"I-i'm going to live." Strabimon said. "I'm going to live. I'm going to live. I'M GOING TO LIVE!" he shouted. A ball of light shot across the sky and slammed into the ground next to Kai. A small, dark blue device floated out of the ground. Kai grabbed it and opened his palm. A flash of bright light made him shut his eyes. When he opened his eyes Strabimon was standing in front of him. Completely healed to boot. "I'm healed. I'm alive!" he shouted. He looked at Kai. "I should thank you." he said. "Without you I would not have survived." Kai smiled.

"Happy to help." he said. "So we are in the Digital World?" Strabimon nodded.

"Yup. What do you think?" he asked.

"It's nice. I met a Digimon once. It was a Koromon and it changed into a yellow dinosaur and then into a giant orange and blue dinosaur. It fought a giant bird." Kai said. Strabimon's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep. Although I think the entire city saw it unless they are extremely heavy sleepers."

"I can imagine. Two giant Digimon going at it. Must of scared people shitless."

"I know I was." Kai said and looked at the small device in his hand. "What is this?" he asked.

"That is a Digivice. It allows your partner to Digivolve into stronger forms." Strabimon explained.

"Digivolve?" Kai asked confusedly.

"Yep. It is what happened to the Koromon you met. It changed into the yellow dinosaur and finally into the giant orange and blue one. That's Digivolving. All Digimon can do it. Although it is extremely difficult for Digimon to Digivolve without partners to help them."

"What are partners?"

"Digimon can become partners to people and they fight together and the Digimon become stronger and can eventually Digivolving after becoming really strong. I don't have a partner so it is difficult for me to Digivolve. Where did you get that anyway?"

"It slammed into the ground right next to me just before you were healed. How were you healed anyway?"

"That Digivice healed me. I don't know how, but it did. Do you know what this means Kai Kamiya?" Strabimon shouted happily as he danced around in circles.

"We. Are. Partners?" Kai asked following Strabimon with his.

"Yes! That means I can get stronger!" Strabimon shouted and continued to dance happily. Suddenly a growl erupted from behind him causing him to stop and whirl around. A spiked club made out of a large bone slammed into his stomach and sent him flying backwards to smash into Kai. They both scrambled to their feet as a giant green creature with white hair and spikes jutting out of its body. It roared and showed off its sharp, white teeth. "Wh-what is that?" Kai asked.

"That's an Ogremon. They are really strong fighters. Not sure what its attacks are quite yet but i'm sure that we are going to find out." Strabimon said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Can you fight him?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. I have never fought before." Strabimon admitted.

"Looks like you're going to have to learn on the fly then." Kai said as the Ogremon charged at them.

"Bone Cudgel!" Ogremon shouted and slammed his cudgel into Strabimon which tossed him against a tree. Ogremon turned to Kai.

"Oh god." Kai said.

"Strong Maul!" Ogremon shouted and smashed his cudgel into Kai several times in a downward swinging motion. Kai felt as if his head was going to crack open and screamed in pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Strabimon shouted as he staggered to his feet. Ogremon whacked Kai again in a taunt.

"Strabimon digivolve to...!" Strabimon shouted. He grew several feet. Purple and white armor spread across his body, legs and arms and he had a belt around his waist. On his left wrist was large cannon looking object. A wolf helmet covered the top half of his head only exposing his tan face and blonde hair. A two foot long white and purple cloth was tied around his neck with the rest billowing in the wind. In each of his armored hands was a yellow lightsaber looking sword. "Lobomon!" the new form of Strabimon, now Lobomon, shouted. Ogremon sneered at him. Kai was lying on the ground and holding his head in pain. Lobomon charged at Ogremon. "You hurt him! Now I hurt you!" he shouted. "Lobo Kendo!" A blast of bright light exploded from Lobomon's swords and nearly blinded Ogremon. "Howling Laser!" Lobomon shouted and gathered energy to the weapon and released it in another burst of light energy. This attack actually _did_ blind Ogremon.

"Agh! My eyes! I can't see!" Ogremon screamed.

"All the better. Would you really want to know what your end looks like?" Lobomon sneered. "Lobo Kendo!" he shouted and sliced him in half. Ogremon disintegrated into bits of data and was absorbed by Lobomon. Lobomon rushed over to Kai's fallen body. He scooped him up in his arms. He ran off into the direction of the nearest Digimon village for help. He looked down at Kai sadly. _Hang in there Kai Kamiya. I'll get you help and then you'll be good as new. Don't worry._ Lobomon looked up and sidestepped a tree. However he moved to quickly and jostled Kai's body and Kai winced and moaned in pain. Lobomon picked up his speed. _Hang in there buddy. Help is coming. I promise._ Lobomon smiled as he saw the village appear as a black dot on the horizon and then a few minutes later grow to a faint outcropping of buildings. His smiled died as he noticed something. The village was on fire. There were personal possessions of its former inhabitants scattered around the road. There was no sign of life. The village was destroyed. Help wasn't coming after all.

**An: Bit short, I know. Sorry. I don't feel like I gave justice to the descriptions of Strabimon, Ogremon and Lobomon so if you need a better picture just go to **** .com**** for the real deal. Yes, I did in fact say his **_**first**_** Digimon. As in one of many. He actually will only have two. I am thinking either Beezlemon or Duskmon. So how was the ending? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kai opened his eyes groggily and sat up. He took in his surroundings carefully. He was in a well lit room with no windows and a large door wide enough to fit two buses side by side through it. He saw a large form growing closer down the hall from his position on the floor. As it got closer he saw that it was a sky blue Azure Dragon. It had several small, white wings on its back and small blue claws on its bottom. It had a long, thin chain wrapped around its entire body, a blue horn jutted out from the center of its navy blue and yellow trimmed head. It had red eyes and a white mustache and beard. It spoke kindly as it grew nearer. "Hello human." it said in a calming voice. "My name is Azulongmon. I'm one of the Digimon Sovereign. I watch over the eastern quadrant of the Digital World. I saw your battle with the Ogremon. You took quite a hit." That's when Kai noticed that the head splitting pain in his head had completely disappeared. "I had you spiritually transported here. There is something I wish to discuss with you." Kai nodded and Azulongmon continued. "I'm sorry but you are dying and there is nothing that can be done. That however, is not entirely true. You can be spared but in return you and your new partner must agree to be my bounty hunters of sorts. I send you out after evil Digimon and you defeat them. Making your partner stronger and the Digimon World that much safer."

"If it means staying alive, I'll do it!" Kai said. Azulongmon smiled.

"Very well. Let me return you to your worried partner. Your injuries shall be healed as well. Good luck human." he said and Kai was enveloped in a blinding white light.

**XXX**

A groan caused the distraught Lobomon to look down at the person in his arms. Kai blinked several times. "That was the weirdest dream ever. Of all time." he said. He rolled out of Lobomon's arms and stood up straight.

"Don't do that! You're injured!" Lobomon protested. Kai noticed the splitting pain in his head was gone. _Guess it wasn't a dream._ he thought.

"Not anymore!" he declared happily. At Lobomon's confused look he continued. "I met this one Digimon named Azulongmon." He was oblivious to Lobomon's jaw dropping as he continued. "He said he could save my life if we agreed to be his personal bounty hunters. We would get to fight evil Digimon and help protect innocent Digimon." Lobomon nodded slowly as he had still not gotten over his shock and jealousy at the fact that Kai had met one of the Digimon Sovereign. The sound of a tree cracking caused them to look to their left. Three tall creatures with pale bodies stepped out from the tree line. A line of large red dots worked their way up the left side of their torsos. They each had a full head of grayish white hair and a yellow mask on their faces. They had large maroon wings and long arms that reached down to their feet. Three red spikes stuck out from just below their elbows. Each hand had six inch yellowish colored claws and was wrapped in maroon bandages up to mid-forearm. They had a belt around each thigh close to their waists and yellow, red and black metal pieces were stitched into the pants above and below their knees. Three belts were wrapped around their ankles and their black boots had two incredibly sharp spikes protruding from the toes. They had a mask covering their faces as well. "Oh crap." Strabimon breathed. "Two NeoDevimon. They are Ultimate level digimon. We are so screwed." The NeoDevimon charged them.

"Guilty Claw!" shouted the one that charged at Kai. Both of its arms extended and it latched its claws onto Kai's body. Kai shuddered and his eyes glazed over as the NeoDevimon retracted its arms. Kai turned to Lobomon who in turn looked at him. "Oh god. They took over his mind!" he said. "Sorry Kai Kamiya." he said as he grabbed Kai and flung him against a tree, rendering him unconscious. He turned to the pair of NeoDevimon and drew his sabers. "Come on!" he sneered. The NeoDevimon charged at him.

"Stun claw!" they shouted as the slashed at him but he sidestepped out of the way.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon shouted. A ball of energy formed from the weapon on his left wrist. It grew until it was about the size of his head and then Lobomon shot it at the NeoDevimon. It slammed into the chest of one of them and it turned into bits of data that was then absorbed by Lobomon. The remaining NeoDevimon glanced where the other NeoDevimon once stood uncaringly. It looked at Lobomon and chuckled darkly. "Well done. It appears that you have killed my friend. No matter. I will dispose of you quickly. Now," it grinned maliciously, "Stun Claw!" It swiped its claws at Lobomon but he blocked them with his sabers. He kicked the NeoDevimon back.

"Lobo Kendo!" He shouted and lunged at the NeoDevimon while swinging his sabers, effectively slicing NeoDevimon in three.

"Well done. It appears I was wrong. I was not able to dispose of you. Congratulations, Azulongmon is proud." It said as it became bits of data and became absorbed by Lobomon. Lobomon reverted back to Strabimon and sank to his knees.

"Oh man, I'm exhausted." A groan caused him to look to where he threw Kai against a tree. "Oh! Kai Kamiya! Are you okay? I must apologize, I threw you against that tree. That NeoDevimon took over your mind." Kai glanced up at Strabimon.

"It's okay. By the way, you can just call me Kai. No need for my last name to be used. Man my head is killing me. How hard did you throw me?" Kai said as he rubbed the back of his throbbing head. Strabimon looked at the ground shamefully.

"Rather hard I must admit. I apologize." he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Oh by the way, you mentioned something about those NeoDevimon being Ultimate level Digimon. What does that mean?" Kai asked.

"All Digimon have levels of Digivolution. They start out as an egg before hatching into their Baby forms. After they get stronger they Digivolve into their In-Training forms. Then they Digivolve into their Rookie forms. Then they Digivolve into their Ultimate form. Most Digimon have several different Ultimate forms. After Digivolving into their Ultimate form they Digivolve into their Mega form." Strabimon explained. Kai nodded his head in understanding. "Man, I am so exhausted. How do other Digimon fight for hours without tiring?" Strabimon moaned. Kai's Digivice glowed a bright white and a swirling mass of green and aqua colors appeared in front of them. Both of their eyes widened.

"Th-that looks like the thing that brought me here. Let's go." Kai said with a grin as he climbed to his feet.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to see what the world of humans looks like." Strabimon said with a shrug. "Race you!" he shouted and ran at the swirling mass of green and aqua with Kai right behind him. "Geronimo!" Strabimon shouted as he jumped into the colors and disappeared. Kai followed suit and likewise disappeared. Several silent seconds passed before the colors disappeared and everything looked as it had before.

**XXX**

Kai and Strabimon floated through a black space full of metal men and odd things with what looked like plungers sticking out of their heads. "Where are we?" Kai asked.

"You are in the World Between Worlds." a deep voice said. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. "The World Between Worlds is also known as the Void." the voice added. The voice seemed familiar to Kai.

"Azulongmon?" he asked.

"Yes. Now before you ask anymore questions I must tell you where that Digiportal will drop you off. It will leave you in a new world full of unknown things. There you can grow stronger. You will met a boy by the name of Ryu Hayabusa. He will be your trainer. Follow any and all instructions he gives you. When there is nothing more that you can learn there you may come back. That is all. Good luck." Azulongmon explained. Suddenly Kai and Strabimon's bodies began to disappear into bits of data. They felt themselves reforming from the legs up. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was almost identical to that of your arm or foot falling asleep. Upon fully reforming they looked around to determine where they were. They were in a large clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. Three thick posts stuck out of the ground in a row a few feet away. A silver haired figure was leaning against the middle post. He wore a tight black tank top and pants with black shin and forearm protectors. He had a black mask covering the lower half of his face, a black scarf wrapped around his neck with the ends billowing behind him. He had three small knife looking things strapped to his thighs and a sheathed sword strapped to his back. He walked over to them casually as if he had all the time in the world. Upon reaching them they saw that he looked to be about sixteen. He stood about 5'10" and looked to be in peak physical condition with a muscular build. His eyes were a dragon green coloration with a slight golden hue. "Hey, I'm Ryu Hayabusa." he said and extended his hand. Kai shook his hand.

"I'm Kai Kamiya. This is my partner Strabimon." Kai said. Ryu nodded.

"I've been told that I'm supposed to train you and Strabimon." he said. Kai nodded. "My student is arriving soon so you can train with us when she gets here." Kai grinned. "I'll create a clone so that both you and she can learn." The form of a young girl with black hair tied into a ponytail appeared next to the line of posts. She had on a white top with red pants. She had a naginata strapped across her back. As she got closer Kai noticed that she had hazel eyes. "Hey, I'm Momiji." she said.

"I'm Kai Kamiya and this is my partner Strabimon." Kai said and motion from himself to Strabimon." Kai said.

"Oh yeah. Master Ryu said you two were coming. From another dimension no less." Momiji said with a grin.

"Well, now that Momiji is here we can get started." Ryu said. He made a cross with the index and middle fingers of each hand. "Shadow Clone Jutus!" A clone of Ryu appeared in a puff of smoke. Kai's eyes widened in amazement. Ryu grinned. "Let's go. We've got work to do."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji or anything from the Ninja Gaiden series. They are property of Team Ninja.**

**An: Go to the digimon wiki to see what NeoDevimon looks like. Likewise go to the Ninja Gaiden wiki to see what Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji look like. **


End file.
